Coming Together
by Caprican
Summary: Sequel to "Tension". Aang and Katara's wedding and...eh-hem...wedding night! **WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES**


**A/N:** **Sooooooo...An anonymous reviewer on my one shot asked me to write wedding scene and make "Tension" a two shot. Instead, I did this! This is a sequel to "Tension". If you haven't read that then read it first please! Though the lemon is towards the end. I tried to capture the awkward first time feel for realism. Pardon the mistakes, I have wrist injury so i'm typing one handed, which takes forever. **

**Oh, and the marriage rituals are based loosely on buddhist rituals an innuit rituals I looked at on the net. Again, i stress the loosely part. In no way am i intending to offend anyone by misinterpretation. **

**A thousand thank yous to all my readers and I dedicate this sequel/one shot to miss anonymous and all the reviewers and favoriters and watchers of "Tension"! love you guys and keep the reviewage a flowing!  
**

Aang looked out over the large and seemingly endless expanse of mountains that spread out before him from horizon to horizon as far as he could see. He drew in a deep cleansing breath, letting the air spindle from his lungs. _Connection_, he thought, _everything is connected. _Folding his legs, he pressed his palms to the cool rock of the cliff below him. The deep power of the earth filled the senses. Insects were burrowing their way through the ground, rocks were shifting ever so slightly as people and animals trudged about the surface. Amongst the chaos, he could make out the movements of Katara practicing her bending forms. She was steady yet fluid. He could watch her all day, but instead he pulled his hands into his hands straight out in front of him, pushing them and pulling in the classic wave motion he had learned from Katara so many years ago. He felt the water in the many plants that surrounded him. He felt the water in the clouds, jostling against the air, sparking tiny bits of friction. Bringing his hands back to him, he created a fist while resting his other hand slightly on top, his fingers pointing skyward in the symbol of fire. A deep power filled him as he reached out to those tiny sparks in the clouds, feeling their potential to become lightening and fire. _Everything's connected_, he thought, pulling in his own native element and feeling the air pass into nose, stirring in his lungs and filling his body with life energy and vitality.

He began to hum, keeping his eyes closed as he drew on the elements before him and began to set them spinning amongst each in small scale, focusing on the control it took to hole them together, yet separate. Sweat broke out across his brow with the forced effort of pushing them tighter and faster. He relished in exercising the strain on the different parts it took to control each element.

_Everything's connected,_he chanted in his head. _Everything's—_

"Hey, Aang!" someone shouted at him as he approached.

In an instant all concentration was lost. Water splashed into the fire putting it out with a loud sizzle. The air blew the rocks in fifty different directions, pegging him and his greeter hard enough to leave welts on any exposed flesh. "OW!" they both exclaimed.

"Jeeze, you didn't have to pelt me with rocks so I would go away!" Sokka's voice, though joking sounded a little hurt.

Aang took a deep breath, suppressing his irritation. "I wasn't throwing rocks at you, Sokka, I was just working on an exercise to calm my nerves."

"Did it work?"

"Well, it _was_..." he trailed off his sentence and gave the older man a pointed look.

Sokka ignored him. "So, you nervous about the day or the night?"

Another deep breath passed through the avatar's lips. This subject had been the exact reason that he had headed up the quiet spot in the first place. One, he wanted to give himself a chance to dwell on anything but his nerves connected to His and Katara's wedding (not to mention the _night_). Two, he didn't want to talk to _anyone_ about what had happened the previous evening when lack of sleep and...er...tension had driven him to desperate measures. Sokka was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Yes to both," he answered truthfully.

"Did last night help?" Sokka asked, raising his brows suggestively.

Thoughts of Katara stole his brain as Aang desperately tried to push the thoughts back with a bat. His face reddened. "Yep!"

"Success?"

"Yep, now can we not talk about this?"

It just occurred to him who the boy had been thinking of during said activities. "Yep!" he answered, kicking himself for asking. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine," Sokka tacked on.

"So, what do you need?" Aang prompted after a few minutes of the boy's silence.

"Oh! Katara asked me to check on you. She said she loves you. She also said to tell you not to practice too much water bending otherwise you will be tired for the wedding." Aang nearly choked on his own air. "I guess she was right!"

"Wh-what? I wasn't 'waterbending'!"

Sokka gave the avatar a strange look. "Okaaaay," he said honestly not wanting to know. "So what part are you nervous about?"

"N-nervous?" Aang stuttered. He was still trying to get over Katara's comments about waterbending.

"The commitment, ceremony?" Sokka prompted helpfully.

"Not really the commitment part. I love Katara and I have known that since I was twelve. And the ceremony we have practiced a thousand times...so..." He nervously ran his hands through his thick hair. It would soon be shaved for the wedding in honor of his earthbending heritage and he would miss it. As he matured and decided to forgo the solitary celibate life of a monk in exchange for marriage to Katara, he only shaved his head for the yearly world summit and on diplomatic missions. Even then it was only to keep up with appearances. Running his hands through it seemed to give him something to do while he gathered his thoughts. "I am more afraid of not being a good husband."

"Not a good husband?" Sokka raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Your kidding right?"

Aang shook his head mournfully.

"Aang, buddy listen. As far as I'm concerned, you are so girly that you will do better than anyone!"

Aang looked offended at his future brother-in-law. "'Girly'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, not _girly,_ girly," Sokka explained, offering no apology whatsoever for the emasculating terminology. "You are all sensitive and stuff."

"That makes me girly?"

"Listen, Aang, it's a compliment! With your girlyness and Katara's freakishness, you two will be great!"

"Thanks," the avatar uttered sarcastically.

"Anytime, brother!" Sokka said, slapping the other man's back.

The avatar shook his head and resumed his position of mediation.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka said breaking the tranquil silence.

"What?" He was trying to hold onto his patience.

"The actual reason I came to get you is because its almost time for the cleansing."

Aang felt his stomach drop five notches. After spending many long hours discussing how the actual ceremony would proceed he had almost forgotten that part of it. Never having been to an airbending ceremony, Aang was perfectly content to have a traditional waterbending service. He was, after all, a waterbender. Katara however had different ideas. She had secretly sent Sokka on a mission to study everything he could about an airbender ceremony while the Avatar was on a diplomatic trip. His efforts had been very fruitful, but not very helpful.

In the watertribe, marriage was a sacred union. People were joined for life, forsaking all others. The process was highly ritualized with cleansing ceremonies, feasts, and dances. Wedding celebrations often lasted for weeks. Special hunts were organized led by the groom to bring back big game. Sacrifices were made to Tui and La. Ceremonial dress was donned. All in all it was a big hoopla.

Airbenders on the other hand...

"Katara, you don't understand!" Sokka had told his sister shortly after arriving from the southern air temple. "The texts say that marriage is more like a contract than a spiritual connection."

"So?" Katara said still not understanding his point.

"_So_," Sokka continued, "there is nothing but his word tying him to you!"

Katara turned back to making her vegetable stew. "I still don't see the problem. I love Aang, he loves me! I trust him. He wouldn't break his word."

The warrior brandished a scroll at her. "But what if you '...impede his spiritual enlightenment...'?" He read.

"What are you talking about?"

"It says right here!" Opening the scroll a little more he read, "'Attachment and craving—especially of the flesh—is the root of all human suffering and therefore should be abandoned if it unhappiness ensures. Therefore a "Pledge to Truth" should be assessed every year. If found generally detrimental to either partners enlightenment the contract should be dissolved.' Don't you see! The don't even call it marriage! The call it a 'Pledge to Truth'! And if you aren't helping his enlightenment he could just—I don't know—unload you!"

"Sokka! Stop it! Aang and I have talked about this before we even got involved! He said that as the avatar he can never truly reach enlightenment. He said he was forsaking the life of a monk because he loved me in a way that he could not deny. He said to be without me was his ultimate suffering." She reddened as she revealed the intimate conversation t her brother.

Sokka looked at her dumbfounded. "But, Kata—"

"Enough!" She yelled unintentionally brandishing her knife at him before turning back to her. "Now, I already know about airbender marriage. Did you find out anything useful about the ceremony itself?"

"Well that part is simple. You each go to one of the four sacred temples. Then, you invite friends and the parents of each partner. During the procession, You each carry a string of twenty-one beads representing the Great Air Spirits, each partner and their families. Reading from the Ancient Airbending scrolls is optional—which is good because they were all destroyed. Then you each make a pledge to the truth, a monk blesses the union, and you both share a cup of sake. After that the parents are hugged and presented with a flower. Then you process out to music."

"Well that's pretty straight forward," Katara said thoughtfully.

Aang, finally appearing at the kitchen door, tried to assess the mood of the room and failed. Sokka was eying him dangerously while Katara was looking thoughtful. "What's going on?" He asked tentatively.

It was the question that launched a thousand plans about a blended wedding. Now they were all coming to fruition. The nerves suddenly stirred despite his earlier baost.

"Soooo," Sokka prompted the boy from his revere, "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Aang nodded bending himself lightly to his feet and walked back in the direction of the Southern Air Temple.

(((((((()))))))

"Ow!" Katar wished she wer still practicing waterbending. At least that didn't hurt

"Hush!" Kanna scolded, slapping down her granddaughters hand as she reached up to mess with the elaborate hair do forming on the woman's crown. "I need more wax."

"_More_ _wax_?" Katara thought she might faint at the thought.

"Don't be such a chicken/cat!" Mai scolded. "I'm the one who's suffering from painful boredom _and_ swollen ankles!" Sitting down, she rubbed barely showing pregnant belly.

"You don't have someone pulling your hair out of your skull with hot wax!" Katara winced.

"I don't know what you're complaining about!" Kanna said, hefting another lump of molten wax onto Katara's hair. "This stuff works way better than the seal-turtle blubber we used to use in my day."

Ty Lee knelt in front of Katara studying her face.

Katara tried to back up, causing Gran-gran to pull on her hair once more. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"I am trying to decide how you should do your makeup," Ty Lee clarified, picking up what looked curiously like a painters pallet. "I think a smoky gray liner with a light cerulean blue would be great for the eyes. Then a nice dark red for the lips. Do you want to be paler? Pale is pretty!"

Katara looked at the girl blankly. "Ummm..."

"No paleness for my granddaughter!" Kanna answered for her. "She has a beautiful complexion!"

Ty Lee nodded and set to work painting the benders face.

After another hour of pulling, pinning, painting, and primping, the two woman backed up to admire their handiwork. Tears welled up in Gran-gran's eyes and a wicked smile bloomed on Ty Lee's face. "How do I look?" Katara asked.

"Beautiful!" Ty Lee and Suki, who had just walked in from dressing herself, said in awe.

"Naked," Mai offered dryly.

"Like your mother," Gran-gran choked.

"Her mother was naked?" Mai asked sarcastically only to be ignored.

Tears began to threaten Katara. She bent them deftly away so as not to ruin Ty Lee's work. "Thank you," she bowed to them reverently. "Can I see it?"

"NO!" all of them shouted at once.

"Not until you have the dress on!" Kanna scolded.

"Then can I put the dress on already?" Katara whined.

The women jumped into action once more. Katara reddened as they removed the towel she had been wearing since after the cleansing. Her embarrassment was short lived, however, as they wrapped fresh new linen bindings around her exposed breasts, and had her step int crisp white underwear. Next was a corset and a simple white under robe and long silk stockings. Finally, came the dress. It was a gorgeous white satin brocade with blue water dragons swimming around the seams. Silver buttons held it closed at the top as it hugged her every feminine curve. One long slit on her right leg allowed her to walk while also showing the full expanse of her stockinged leg. Last, a deep blue silk sash tied tightly around her waist and knotted at the base of her spine, the ends dragging on the ground in a train. Large sleeves that made her feel more like a princess floated down past her knees.

After Kanna finished the knot, everyone stepped back once more to admire their handy work. None of them said word as they handed her a mirror.

_The person in the mirror couldn't be me_, Katara thought. This person looked stunning. She looked like an adult. She looked so self assured. As she watched that self assured look morphed into a look nervousness. Not liking the look, she set the mirror down and schooled her look into one of gratitude. "Thank you all so much!" They all rushed forward giving her delicate hugs so as not to mess anything up.

Kanna finally stood back and said, "It is nearly time. It is tradition at this time that we take our seats and make sure the men have seated everyone properly. Aang will be by to get you in a moment. I will tell you as my mother told me on the day before my marriage." She cleared her throat. "'Today is your most important passage as a woman. Enjoy this new adventure as a woman and a wife.'"

Katara felt her nerves tighten. The women began to file out, except for one.

Toph was leaning against the wall. One of her bare feet was propped up against the wall, a smirk spreading across her face as her sightless eyes studied the woman. "I guess I don't know everything."

Katara jumped, turning from where she had been facing the door nearly hyperventilating, and turned towards her best friend. "Toph! I didn't see you there."

"What a pain not to see," she jibed. "Why are you freaking out?"

_Just like Toph to be blunt_, Katara thought. "I'm not freaking out!" She all but squawked.

"Liar."

Taking a deep breath, words started tumbling out of her that hadn't known she'd been thinking. "What if I'm a bad wife? What if I'm a bad mother? I don't even know how to be either of those things! What if I'm a bad lover? What if Aang gets tired of me? What if I can't have babies? What if I don't have airbender babies? What if I screw up the ceremony? What if I get tired of traveling? What if—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Toph held up her hands for the woman to stop. "Calm down, Sugar Queen!"

Katara took a few deep breaths as Toph walked towards her. The blind girl took the brides hands in hers and stopped her pacing. "Listen. You won't be a bad mother or wife. You took care of all of us for how long? You will have babies, and if my husband is of any consequence I'm sure you will be a marvelous lover." Katara blushed at t he reference to Sokka. "We have been practicing this ceremony for weeks, so I'm sure that everything will be fine! And as for Twinkle Toes..." She made sure she had Katara's full attention before going on. "He loves you more than you know. Every time you come around, his heart beats like five times faster. He would give up everything for you, so if you get tired of traveling I'm sure he'll stop. Katara, he will _never_ get tired of you—even if the rest of us do." She finished jokingly.

Katara took a deep calming breath and Gave her friend a huge hug. "Thank you."

Toph backed off and punched her affectionately in the arm. "Any time." she shifted her weight to walk out and join the others. As she reached the door she said, "Want me to send Twinkle Toes in?"

Katara's heart fluttered, but this time more with anticipation than nerves. "Yes, please."

(((((((()))))))

"Go get her, Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she came out of the room.

A wide grin spread across his face as he playfully accepted a punch from the blind earthbender in the arm and walked into the room. When he saw Katara, his jaw dropped and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Katara was always a beauty, but as she stood in the small room with evening light filtering in around her like a halo, she was more than beautiful. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. "You look amazing," he whispered breathlessly resisting the urge to throw his arms around her an mess up the mass of curls and twists in her hair.

Aang was mot the only one blown away.

Katara was stunned to say the least. His head was once again shaved bald, displaying the log arrow that disappeared beneath his formal airbender robes. Aang had been tight lipped about about the robes not allowing her to see the clothing at all, let alone on him. Seeing him before her, she bhad to admitt it had been worth the wait. A long brick red outer robe was draped over one shoulder, then wrapped down and synched his waist before continuing on to the floor. Under that, was a high collared long sleeve under robe that seemed to button all the way down his front. The sides were slit allowing a glimpse of his brick red pants. Today he was marrying her as not only an airbender, but as the avatar. Everything about him was awe inpiring. He looked formal and powerful, every bit the avatar he was, every bit the last born airbender who was a monk-no-more.

Taking a few steps forward, Katara took his hands, squeezing them in her own, hoping to convey how much she wanted to touch him. "You don't look half bad yourself!"

Excitement floated in his eyes as he chuckled lightly wanting to kiss her more than anything in the world.. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Quickly she grabbed the two strings of twenty one beads and handed one to Aang. "Now I am, let's go!"

When they walked out onto the back of one of the large terraces facing west. The sun was just sinking below the horizon, dancing lightly about the tree covered mountain tops. the shadows of the fifty or so people seated on large cushions wavered as excited as their owners to be invited to witness the historic nuptials. Torches flickered around the edges, growing brighter in the fading light. Along the ledge on a raised platform, music was gently pulsing. Chief Hakoda and Guru Pathik noticed the couple arrive and called everyone to stand.

As they walked, a loud cheer echoed echoed around them. People reached out and patted them on the backs as the made their way to the chief and guru.

"Welcome friends and family!" Hakoda said as everyone took their seats. "We are overjoyed to share the marriage of Avatar Aang and Master Katara."

Another cheer went through the crowd.

"As a first order of business," the guru spoke, "we will take a moment of silence to ask that the spirits bless this union."

Everyone fell silent. The wind kicked up momentarily bringing with it the scent of fresh flowers just as the light final light of the broke through the clouds, lighting on the couple before fading completely. Guru Pathik nodded with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"Avatar Aang," Hakoda said, piercing the man with his icy gaze. "Please state your intentions."

Aang cleared his throat. "It is my intention to wed Master Katara forsaking all others from this day forward for the rest of this life."

Katara's eyes welled up as she reflected his smile.

"Master Katara," The Guru said, looking at the bride. "Please state your intentions."

Katara bent a tear from her cheek. "It is my intention to wed Avatar Aang forsaking all others from this day forward fir the rest of this life."

"With the approval of your friends and family, we proceed," Hakoda spoke.

"Because of your status as the Avatar," The older man continued. "A member from each of the four nations would like to present you with a gift honoring your commitment to one another."

As if enacting well rehearsed dance, four people stood and proceeded to the front of the crowd bearing a gift each. Far from the normal wedding gifts most wedding goers saw, these were more spiritual in nature than practical. First to speak was Firelord Zuko, who, despite his usually somber nature looked smiling at two of his hardest earned and closest friends. When he spoke, however, he was every bit the passionate firelord. "From the Firenation," he began, "I bring you a piece of the First Flame." He held out a uniquely designed lamp, shielded from the breeze by a glass chimney. The flame danced tamely inside it's prison looking more red than normal fire. "May your passion for one another, outlast time itself and burn on through each generation of your children."

Aang accepted the flame, bowing to Zuko, feeling the flames warmth briefly remind him if the first time ha had encountered it with the person who now stood before him. He couldnt help but smile warmly at the momory.

Master Paku stepped forward. "From the Watertribes," Katara's new Grand father began, looking at her proudly, "I bring you a gift of our sacred Spirit Water." He held out a small vile, not unlike the one he presented Katara with years previous. It's contents gave off a slight glow of life saving power that seemed to pulse with the old master's words. "May no situation for you ever be without hope or beyond repair."

Katara took the small vile and bowed respectfully appreciating the gift as she remembered just how precious it had been when it had saved Aang's life.

Next, Bumi stepped forward. Despite the crazy glint in his eye, when he spoke it was of the utmost formality. "From the Earth Kingdoms, I bring you a diamond." Opening his hands he held out a velet pillow, atop which rested a flawless round-cut stone that sent out small rainbows all around it as it cut the light. "May your union be as steadfast and unbreakable as this, the most stubborn rock."

Katara took the sone, unable to stop looking at the shiney stone as she bowed to the master.

Lastly, stepped forward the newest member of the Airbender Nomads. He was the first to be named in over a hundred years. Shortly after using soul bending on Ozai, Aang began gifting worthy people with the art of airbending. One of his first stops had been to the Northern Air Temple. After healing Teo's crippled legs, he named the boy the new leader of some one hundred and fifty other nomads, taking him under his wing and teaching him all he knew. The man's tattoos, unlike those of his maker, were much brighter on his bald head. He wore them proudly as he honored the avatar. To Aang, Teo was an extension of himself. He carried the title with all honor he deserved.

"From the Air Nomads," the boy began with tears of joy in his voice, "I present to you a wind from the high mountains." He held out a soft ball-sized glass globe that seemed quite empty. "May it remind you to always believe in and support one another to soar even when it seems like no hope is there."

Aang took the Globe with the globe with tears in his eyes and bowed to the monk. He could feel it shake with the power of the wind within. It meant his people were still alive and honored to be with him even if they were not related by blood.

With one final bow the four men returned to their seats. Sokka and Toph came forward and collected the gifts and carefully setting each to the side before returning and handing the bride and groom each a white rose.

Katara turned to her father, trying to hide the wavering in her voice she handed him the flower. "With this rose, I honor you."

Hakoda gave his daughter a hug, tears leaking from his eyes as he took the flower.

Aang felt a pang of grief as he watched the exchange, wishing that Monk Gyatso were here with him. Luckily, he had the next best thing. Turning to the Guru Pathik he handed the man the rose. "Guru Pathik, as a stand-in for my parents, I honor you." The old man smiled and took the rose giving the avatar a fatherly pat on the back.

Clearing his throat, Hakoda continued, "You have stated your intentions before the spirits, your friends and your family. Please state your intentions to one another."

For the first time that day the world completely melted away. Blue eyes met gray and it was only them. Everyone around them seemed to melt into the scenery as they declared aloud the final and binding words. "Aang," Katara started, her voice thick with emotion. He felt his heart hitch in his chest. "I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I feel so blessed that you chose me out of everyone. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me."

Tears were now flowing down the avatar's cheeks so much so that it took a moment for him to speak. "Katara, I've been in love with you since the moment you found me. There has never been room for anyone else in my heart. If you will have me I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Hakoda and Pathik bowed to one another before turning to the couple. The old Guru took out a silken scarf and together the patriarchs lashed the couples hands together saying in unison, "The pledge has been made in the presence of all gathered. What has been bound by the spirits, let no man dissolve."

A cheer went up in the crown as Aang, no longer able to wait pulled Katara into a smoldering kiss that stole both their breaths away.

((((((((**LEMON STARTS HERE**)))))))

It was nearly dawn by the time the party broke. Katara's feet ached as they walked back toward their room, which just so happened to be the farthest from everything. There were probably fifteen thousand steps between them and their bed. Aang was feeling the exhaustion as well. He had never danced so much in his entire life. Yet, despite their fatigue, both were the happiest they had ever been.

As they left the last guest behind to continue on their path to the west wing of the temple, the realization that the night wasn't _quite_ over began to swirl between them, slowly replacing their sleepiness with anticipation. Footsteps and voices faded into the distance and Aang decided to take advantage of their first moment of solitude surrounded only by the old statues and carved stone walls.

Grabbing Katara's hand he pulled her into a side hallway before backing her into one of the walls. Her lips parted eagerly for him as put his hand on the back of her neck. She tasted like the cake they had just eaten, as his tongue began exploring her mouth battling playfully with hers. A moan escaped her lips as he felt her hands wander over his neck,and down his shoulders gently exploring their way under his outer robes. He shivered involuntarily and drew back from the kiss. "I don't know how much longer I can wait..." Aang murmured huskily in her ear, thinking of the only other sexual encounter he had experienced with Katara and getting more aroused by the second.

Katara's breath hitched with anticipation. When she poke her voice had turned into something else, more sensual. She too was thinking of the stolen moments in the mountain, remembering the sweet heat of him as she had pressed against his naked body, wanting more. Now that there was nothing holding them back, she could sense that he—like she—could barely contain years of suppressed lust. "You had better get us to our room, then, because I want you now."

Another groan escaped his lips as he pulled her into another hot kiss before taking her hand and swinging her into his arms as he began to run. It wasn't as fast as gliding there, but he didn't think he was thinking enough at the moment to not only find a glider let alone fly one. Still an airbender running was never what one would call "slow", even if his distraction was causing him to stumble more than usual.

He slowed just as the door came into site. Dropping the waterbender's legs, he pulled her into a deep kiss, ignoring the taste of oil makeup against his lips. Using one hand he sent a gust of a little too ferociously to the door causing it to bang open. Katara couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Aang reddened. "Little eager are we?" she teased.

Something resembling a growl escaped his throat. Pulling her close he once again reached down lifting her effortlessly into his arms. "Tell me you aren't impatient with me."He dared her pressing himself boldly against her. Katara couldn't speak as she felt his warmth on her. She could barely breath as he dipped his head lower and lower, barely brushing her tender lips before pulling away. Setting her next to low bed hidden in the darkness of the room, he backed up a few paces Katara was about to protest when he dropped into a low firebender's stance and very carefully sent out tiny flames in all directions.

Katara ducked with a tiny squeak clamping her eyes tightly shut. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled and lifted her chin. "Look." he ordered.

Slowly, Katara unscrewed her eyelids and cast gaze around the room with a gasp. It was almost enough to distract her from their intent. Hundreds of candles were placed around the room in tiny niches bent into the hard stone walls. Behind her, a high bed was stationed in exact the center of the round room. On the wall opposite the door, water was cascading down the wall and into what appeared to be a tiny moat that circled the room. At the top of the pointed ceiling, a fan was lazily pushing the air about causing the candles to dim and flicker occasionally taking most of the heat away while adding a fine glow to the place.

"Do you like it?" Aang asked, studying her face with concern.

"Like it," a grin broke across Katara's face, "I love it."

Unable to wait a moment longer, Aang framed Katara's face with his hands and kissed her thoroughly. "I love you, so much," he said breathless.

Katara leaned up and began kissing him once more as her hands began fumbling with the many knots and buttons on his fancy robes as Aang did the same with hers. The process seemed to take forever. After all the ties, there were buttons and toggles. Aang could feel his boy screaming to be released as he worked through her clothing. Anticipation was so thick their lips began biting furiously at one another in frustration. Soon, impatience took over and ripping became more and more prevalent.

Finally, Katara felt Aang's bare skin beneath her finger tips just as she felt his fingers dip below the last coverings of her breasts. Opening her eyes, she met his, now more black than gray as the filled with passion. Backing off a few steps so she was almost to the bed she almost laughed at the disappointed on his face, marveling at its quick change as she reached up and began slowly unraveling her bindings, stopping only to give him a pointed look to do the same.

Aang groaned as she began teasing him. _When did she become so good at this?_ He thought as he slowly mirrored her. Once he was free, her marveled in the way she looked at him hungrily. "Katara?"

He hesitated.

"Yes?" Her voice was low and sexy, making him almost forgot his question.

"Will you show me what feels good for you?" he asked, suddenly sounding more innocent than she had ever heard him sound before.

Biting her lip, she nodded, and beckoned him froward with one finger as she lay back on the bed and spread herself wide for him to admire.

His eyes widened and he felt an involuntary twitch run through his already stiff member. "Spirits, you are beautiful," he gasped as he began kissing her hotly once more.

Without saying a word, Katara took his hand, showing him how to need her breasts. He loved the feel of them in his hand and, stuck by a sudden idea, began to trail his kisses over her neck and shoulders, finally landing on her already rock hard nipples. She groaned aloud. "I don't think you need much instruction. Oh, that feels so good!"

Happy with the results, Aang let her move his free hand lower until he came into contact with the source of her heat, wanting nothing more than to discover and map the foreign feeling of her body. With gentle probing, she guided his hand into her warm wet crevice and to the swollen nub hidden with in. Giving it an experimental rub, he marveled in the fact that she began to writhe and moan freely, getting louder. Letting his fingers tip lower, he experimentally dipped on finger in, trying desperately to hold onto his control as she yelled his name egging on his clumsy lovemaking. Heat began to build around him as she arched her back, moving against his hand until with one final flicking plunge and breast suckle, she called out his name as her back arched in orgasm.

Astonished at what he had caused Aang immediately took her lips captive once more. "Katara," he gasped, barely able to hold himself back. "I want you so much."

Pleasure waves still rocking through her, Katara reached out her hand and began rubbing Aang's long shaft. "Then take me," she moaned, loving the way he felt in her hands.

Not needing any further prompt, Aang gently positioned himself at her entrance, throbbing as he felt her warm wetness against him. Then with slow deliberateness, he gently pushed inside her, stopping as he felt the wall of her virginity.

"Oh, Aang," Katara moaned. "I want to feel all of you. It's all for you. I love you."

Knowing it would hurt, he covered her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss as he quickly pushed through the barrier. Her body when ridged beneath him and she cried out in pain through their kiss. "I'm sorry!" he moaned, feeling equal parts upset that he had hurt her and blown away by the feel of her pressing around him completely. It took more power than he ever thought he possessed as he waited for her to adjust to him, kissing the tears that slowly slid down her cheeks.

Slowly, her heat began to build once more as she began to move beneath him. "Oh. Katara! I can't hold on much longer," he admitted, taking her breast between his lips once more.

"Aang, take me! Faster!" she gasped all signs of pain slowly fading from her face.

He obliged, feeling the heat spreading through him as she squeezed him tight in her second orgasm, he could hold out no longer, he pushed deeper than before. For a brief moment, his tattoos flashed as he reached what was surely nirvana. He pumped twice more before yelling mingling his screams with hers spilling into her and feeling his own hot liquid spilling out as it mingled with hers.

For a moment the only sounds in the room were their ragged breathing and the gentle tinkling of the waterfall behind them. Unable to move, Aang simply lay inside of her, loving the feel of her residual twitching on his softening member.

If the previous night rocked Aang's world, it held no ground in comparison to holding the woman of his dreams tightly in his embrace after such intamacy.

"How did my second lesson go?" he asked once finally gaining power over his swiftly beating heart and breath.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him she quickly rolled him over—all thoughts of exhaustion extinguished—so she was laying on top of him, smiling. "I might need a repeat performance before making my final decision," she said coyly biting his lip.

"Yes, sifu," Aang said seductively as he returned her kiss, already ready for his next lesson.

**FIN**


End file.
